Plastic Wrap
by sanderswife
Summary: Nick and Sara get a push in the right direction thanks to their coworkers


1Plastic Wrap

Disclaimer: Not mine but I dream LOL

Rating: Um I don't know It's safe maybe K+

Spoilers: Nope it's all my original idea

A/N: I am sorry if I have any mistakes I am new at this. This is only my second story.

Summary: Nick and Sara get the push they need with the help of our Catherine Willows Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders.

Locker Room

Nick and Sara just finished up a really hard case. Their killer killed 10 people in one week. Every time they got evidence it led them to a dead end. That was until their killer slipped up on his last murder. The killer always had gloves on while committing a crime but this time his glove broke and he ended up leaving some prints behind at the scene but he never knew. It was the only print found at any scene and he had no alibi. When they checked into his record he had 2 counts of harassment and 4 counts of sexual assault. When they brought the case to the DA she said they had a solid case.

Nick wasn't even thinking about the case right now but the Sara Sidle standing next to him. He has loved her for the longest time but has never had the guts to ask her out. He then though about something that he saw on t.v and wanted to get Sara's opinion on it.

Nick: Hey Sara

Sara: Yeah

Nick: If you have some time there is something heat I want to show you and get your opinion on that I saw earlier on t.v.

Sara: Ok just make it quick because I need to go home and get some sleep.

Nick: Great.

Nick couldn't keep the smile form his face. He loved hanging out with the beautiful Sara. They got their stuff and headed to the break room. When they got to the break room they found it odd that they were the only two on there but they didn't think anything else of it. As soon as they sat down on the couch and Nick turned on the t.v they fell asleep.

Outside the break room Catherine, Warrick, and Greg were watching them. They had the most perfect plan to push Nick and Sara in the right direction. They all quietly snuck into the break room and walked over to the couch. Just to make sure that they were really asleep they made a few loud noises. They didn't move a inch. Greg even tickled Sara and twisted Nick's arm but they still didn't move. It was time to put their plan in action.

Warrick being the strongest of the three picked Nick and stood him on his feet. Catherine and Greg lifted Sara to her feet as well. Catherine left Greg to hold up Sara while Catherine went to get the plastic wrap from the cupboard over by the sink. She walked back over to the couch and started to wrap the plastic wrap around Nick and Sara. Pretty soon the plastic wrap was so thick that they wouldn't be able to use a box cutter to remove the plastic wrap from them. They laid them back down and went over to the table to sit and wait for them to wake up.

15 minutes later

It didn't take long for the two to wake up. As if they were reading each others mind they both said the same thing at the same time.

Nick/Sara: What the hell?

Soon they heard some laughter coming from the break room. The most distinctive laugh was Greg's.

Nick/Sara: GREG! What did you do?

Greg: I wasn't the only one in this.

Soon Nick and Sara saw Catherine, Warrick, and Greg standing in front of them laughing.

Sara: You guys better un wrap us right now or else.

Catherine: Sorry can't do that

Nick: Why the hell not

Catherine: Because you guys love each other but you are just to afraid to tell each other. We see how you guys flirt all the time and you guys are always look at each other with love struck eyes. SO until you guys get further in your relationship you guys are stuck the way you are.

They didn't let them get a word in because they left after Catherine said what she said. So Sara and Nick were just stuck there. Nick was the one who broke the silence.

Nick: Sara

Sara: Yeah

Nick: I think that we need to talk

Sara: About what

Nick: Us

Sara: Oh

Nick: Ok well just hear me out. When I first saw you I thought that you were so beautiful. At first I tried to convince my self that I didn't have feelings for because I thought that you would never be interested in someone like me. But eventually I accepted my feelings for you. I have always wanted to ask you out sense I accepted my feelings for you. The thing is that I never got the nerve to ask you. And I also know that I have a bad reputation around here no thanks to a Greg Sanders. One of the reasons I have that reputation is because they were never you.

It was very quiet for a while until Sara spoke up.

Sara: Hey Nick

Nick: Yeah

Sara: I love you.

Nick just stared at her and then the most biggest smile you have ever seen broke out on his face,

Nick: Oh god Sara I love you to.

They meet down a kiss. A kiss that held so much love and so much passion and respect they didn't want to stop but to there un-liking they need to pull apart because their lungs demanded air. When they did brake apart they heard a soft noise coming from out side the break room. Soon Catherine. Warrick, and Greg walked into the break room with a knife in hand to cut off the plastic wrap. When they were free they stood up and saw a big crowd surrounding the break room doors. Every one was clapping and cheering for the new couple. What they heard somebody shout made them all laugh. Someone from the crowd shouted over everybody else

" Who had February 13th?"

END

Hope that you liked it once again I am sorry for any mistakes.

Sanderswife


End file.
